Timelines & Bylines
by Lady Silence
Summary: Smallville/Doctor Who crossover. Lois Lane meets a man who sets a new standard for her life. A series of stories involving Lois Lane and the Doctor. Set after Season 4 Doctor Who and Season 5 Smallville.
1. Beginnings

**Timelines & Bylines:** Beginnings.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. DC, Warner Brothers, the estates or what not of Siegel and Shuster, the CW, and the BBC own everything. Doesn't it suck?  
**Summary:** Lois Lane, meet the Doctor.  
**Spoiler Warning:** Depending on your point of view, there could be poilers for S4 of Doctor Who. So be warned.  
**Notes:** This is a series of stories involving Lois Lane and The Doctor. This is my cracked way of explaining why Lois is only seen 13 episodes out of season of Smallville even when plots should have her in it for logical means. This spins off after the finale of Season/Series 4 of Doctor Who. (As in New Who.) There may be 'rewrites' (rather, modified versions) of DW events to mesh the two into one reality.  
**Notes 2:** This is from Lois's point of view.

* * *

_**Beginnings**_

I guess you could say that it started the summer of 2005. It was the summer after the second meteor shower in Smallville. I had just been 'ordered' by the general to find my sister Lucy. It hadn't taken me long considering the fact she found me first. Oh, I tried to get her to own up to her mistakes and to come home. (Wherever home was these days.) Naturally she wouldn't and she ran off again. At least this time I was left with a general idea of where she was. The question was what would I do with the information? Against my selfish and protective judgment I followed orders. I wasn't Lucy's keeper and I loved her, but I couldn't do anything else for her at the moment. So I handed the intel over to the general. What did I get for my troubles? A verbal reprimand and the equivalent of a court martial in my family.

So there I was, stuck in London. I could have gone back to Smallville, but according to Chloe's emails, Clark and Lana were pretty hot and heavy. The last thing I wanted to do was watch them have sex with their eyes. I'd die of a diabetic coma. I felt bad for leaving Chloe alone to deal with the toxic shock, but that pretty picture wasn't for me. So instead of heading back to Kansas for the rest of the summer, I opted to explore London for a bit. I had limited funds, but I knew some people and I liked to think I was pretty self-sufficient. So I got myself a job at a shop while staying at a friend of a friend's flat. Yeah, it was a bit 'six degrees of' but it worked and the couple was pretty nice. They weren't nearly as sugary as I could imagine Smallville and Lana being. Plus they both had better taste in everything. Not a speck of plaid in sight.

I was well into my second week of working the counter of the shop when the man who would change my outlook on life as I knew it walked through the door. The first time he came in, I barely noticed him even though his entrance caused the bell to ring. He explored the shop and I glanced at him every so often. He was tall and thin, a kind of lanky guy who probably needed to be fed more. It was kind of hard to tell since he wore a large light brown overcoat over what looked like a brown pinstripe suit and white Chucks. As he perused the contents of the shop, I spent my time flipping through a copy of the Sun. It was the most unreliable tabloid I'd ever seen and I could only shake my head and wonder who would ever want to work for a rag like that. But I was bored and a girl needed something to read. Eventually the tall man found his way to the counter where he simply placed a bag of Jelly Babies in front of me. He'd wandered the store for over an hour and all he ended up with was that? It brought up questions, but I just couldn't bring myself to care much, but then I was still slightly moody from the Lane family drama.

I rang it up and gave him a shifty look. But he just smiled politely, paid up and left. Not long after I'd heard this strange sound. At the time I thought that was the end of it. I was wrong. For the next week he kept coming into the shop at the same time every day. Each time an hour. Each time the Jelly Babies. It got to the point where I wondered if he only wore one suit, because it was always the same brown one. Each time after he left, I'd hear that same echoing sound from somewhere down the street.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I usually spoke my mind a hell of a lot sooner, but something about the guy kept me holding my tongue at each register interval. It was the eyes. I'd seen those on soldiers when the general uprooted me from base to base. He was someone who had seen too much. Done what they never wanted to do. He had war stories in that mind of his. But even with that knowledge my control only lasted so long. Saturday came and for once he didn't show up at his usual time. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. I was tempted to ask for a break to go look around for the guy but where would I go? I knew nothing about him. We'd never spoken a word to each other. (Shocking, wasn't it.)

Thankfully my boss, Jared the human looking weasel (Or was it weasel looking human?), gave me the out I needed. He poked his head out his office door. "I need to close the shop for bit. So why don't you go on and get some lunch then come back in a couple of hours?"

I shrugged and went with it. I tried to avoid most interaction with the guy, considering the vibe on him screamed slimy. But a job was a job at the moment. I grabbed my jacket and keys, exited and locked the door behind me, then headed down the street. I thought about going to look for the weird one in the suit or just going to grab a burger. It was a tough choice so I decided to check my wallet to make the decision for me. Unfortunately, my pockets were empty except for my keys. I swore and realized I must have dropped it in the shop. So I sprinted back only to find the lights dim. I frowned, wondering what was going on. I was getting ready to unlock the door when I realized it was already unlocked. I knew for a fact that I'd locked it. I pushed the door open but the bell didn't greet me either.

Something was wrong. That thought was only amplified by the strange lights I could see between the cracks of the floor boards. What the hell was going on? I headed for the back room stairwell that led to the basement, pausing only to grab my wallet that I'd spotted on the floor near the counter. I'd been told the basement was for storage purposes, but that brought to mind on what kind of storage. The door to the basement was slightly ajar, light streaming through the crack. Once I safely made it through the door I quietly crept down the stairs and found that voices echoed the chilled basement.

"You have no idea what you're doing!" The yelling voice sounded like Jared.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing. Do you? Because it looks like you're trying to build yourself a time dilation detonator for a bio weapon targeting human dna. An even better question is why."

I frowned. Who was Jared talking to and what the hell was he doing with a bio-wait, what? Time dilation? Too much Star Trek or what? My head was starting to hurt. As I got closer to the bottom of the stairs, the arguing continued.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I'm merely-"

"What, building a light show for the local carnival? Oh, no no no. I somehow doubt that. Look at you! You've got the genetic programmer right there on your desk!"

"It's a paper weight!" Yeah, Jared, that sounded real convincing. I already knew I worked for an idiot, but this was just a little pathetic.

"You really are bad at this, aren't you." The other voice sounded almost disappointed by that thought.

"..Well, I never was good at cover stories. So, what, we fight to death now?" Was Jared nuts?

"What?" Apparently the mystery man was just as baffled as I was. "Why would we fight to death?"

"Because you're trying to stop me. Isn't that how it goes?"

"No!" The mystery man was quiet. "Well, sometimes." There was a hint of bitterness in the tone. "But there's usually running first."

The light grew brighter and there was a snapping and crack sound as I covered my eyes. The light dimmed to nothing and all was quiet. Crap. That was never a good sign.

"Oh, there'll be running all right," Jared said. "But it'll be by me. You'll just be dead." I heard his footsteps and he was moving... toward me and the stairwell.

I swore and managed to reach the door before he reached the stairs. I hid beside the door where he couldn't see me and listened to his footfalls while he muttered something in a language I'd never heard. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, I stepped into view.

"What are you doing here?" Jared stared at me in surprise, but what was important was that he held a strange looking device in his hands with flickering lights. I could only assume that was this so called bio weapon. Or maybe it was the time dilation thing. Honestly? It looked more like one of those Simon toys.

Jared was still staring at me and one of hands moved toward the amped up Simon device. "I forgot my wallet." I said honestly. He seemed to relax a bit and the moment his hand moved away from his super Simon toy, I slammed the door in his face sending him tumbling down the stairs. The device went flying and I ran down the steps to catch it. It almost slipped from my grasp and I was unbalanced on the steps, but I had it. "Touchdown." I muttered as I steadied myself.

I heard the familiar sound of a gun cocking. Crap. At the bottom of the steps was Jared, looking worse for wear, and with a Glock in his hand. Well, damn. He had a glowing lightshow of doom _and_ a gun? I was starting to miss Smallville. (The place not the person.)

Jared looked edgy and desperate. "Hand it over and you won't have to get hurt."

"Right. Because handing over a mysterious toy out of a science fiction novel to an obvious nutcase is always a better plan." I stepped backward and up the steps only to cause Jared to pull the trigger. I didn't cry out at the shot, I was made of stronger stuff than that, and it hit the wood paneling of the stairwell. My eyes narrowed as did his. Ok, maybe being a smart ass wasn't a good idea right now. "I had better aim than that by the time I was seven." And yet, timing or not, it didn't stop me from talking.

"Give. It. To. Me." Jared hissed.

Let's see, possible weapon of untold means in the hands of my psycho no doubt soon to be ex boss or death by a nine millimeter. Huh. Tough choice. My options limited I did what anyone should have done in my position. "I may be a lot of things, but one thing my dad didn't raise was an idiot." I took another step back.

There was a strange high pitched whirring sound just as Jared pulled the trigger this time. I instinctively ducked and dodged to the left as much as I could, only to realize that nothing happened. Confused as I was, I looked at Jared who was staring at something out of my line of sight in the basement.

"But you-" He seemed horrified at whatever he saw and he threw the gun at what he saw before pressing a button on his shirt. He seemed to flicker and fade from sight just as that mystery man's voice filled the room.

"Oh, nonono." Jared vanished and mystery man came into view as he grabbed for the air where Jared once stood. "Blast! Now I-" He turned to look up. He noticed me and stared. A moment later he smiled. "Oh, hello again!"

It was the man in the brown suit. Color me shocked. I tilted my head at him, giving him a silent once over.

"I don't suppose I could have that." He said, gesturing to the device. I opened my mouth to reply; only he didn't give me a chance. "No, probably not. So how about... ah. Got it." He was fiddling with some weird pen like object in his hand. He pointed at me, or rather the device, when I got ready to move. He pressed a button and the tip began to glow a bright blue and it made that strange sound from a moment ago. A second later he turned it off and resumed smiling. "Ah, there we go. Much better. Now it really is a paper weight at the moment."

Would it be a surprise to say that I didn't believe him? "What the hell was that about?"

"Oh, that all depends," He said and tilted his head while his hands slid into the pockets of his long brown overcoat. "What did you hear?"

"Do the words 'time dilation bio weapon' mean anything to you?" I snapped as he started up the steps. I stood my ground. If he got too pushy I'd just shove him down. I had the high ground.

"Well, yes. What do they mean to you?" He asked as he pulled out a pair of rectangle framed glasses and put them on. He stood in front of me and was giving the device a once over in my hands. "If he weren't so unstable, I'd compliment the craftsmanship on this. I mean, really. Most of this is thirtieth century components, but he managed to incorporate modern circuitry without much energy waste in the output… It's even got Windows 95 and that's a miracle in technology if I ever saw one…"

Did he forget I was even there? "Those words mean that I should probably call someone, like oh, the military."

He winced at that and shook his head. "Oh no. Bad idea. That just means more guns and to be perfectly honest I don't like guns all that much."

"Yes, well who does?" I muttered. I clung to the device and pulled it closer. "I think I deserve an explanation."

He sighed and looked unhappy about it. "Fine... Apparently your employer was a refugee that fell through a rift in time and space, I'd suggest Cardiff, but he probably wouldn't have made it this far then. He settled here, decided to build himself a weapon that would wipe out the human race and then he was going to sell the planet to the highest bidder as an economic resource. I've been trying to get him cornered and with his guard down so that I could stop him." He waited for my reaction.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Right. So that means he couldn't be human if it wouldn't affect him. So what, you run around saving the planet from people like him?"

"Something like that." He gave me a confused look. "You're taking this rather well, aren't you."

I shrugged and handed him the device. I liked to think I had a good judge of character at times. There was just something about him that made me think I could trust him. "I lived in Smallville, Kansas for the past few months."

"Meteor capital of the world." He murmured. Much to my shock the device went into one of his coat pockets without even making a bulge. "Well, at least for the next... but that's beside the point." He looked back at me. "What?"

"You fit that in your pocket." I said, stunned. My lack of vocabulary was apparent. "How did you do that?"

"Bigger on the inside." He grinned as if it were perfectly normal.

It was funny how something so small compared to what had happened not long ago could be what made me almost lose my composure. "Who _are_ you?"

"Oh, I'm the Doctor." He took off his glasses and they vanished into his pocket too. "And you are?"

I put my cool back into place and decided if he was going be so vague and grin; I could at least match it with my own stellar personality. "Lois. Lois Lane." I said with a grin of my own.

He seemed pleased at my reaction. "Well, then, Lois, Lois Lane, you just helped save the world. What are you going to do now?"

"Put an end to reality television. If I see another season of 'Farmer Wants a Wife', I'm getting out the napalm." He gave me a blank look so I rolled my eyes and smirked. "And then I'll go to Disney World."

The Doctor was staring straight ahead, I'd have said he was staring at me but I had a feeling I almost didn't exist for a few moments as his mind seemed to be somewhere else. His eyes finally locked back onto mine and he looked as if he'd come to a decision. "Oh, I could do one better." He sidestepped me and left me standing alone on the stairs wondering what he was on and I heard him call out from the shop. "Well, come on now!"

What was a girl to do? Follow him of course. He led me out of the shop, (yes I grabbed anything else of mine first... no, I didn't take any of the chocolate covered coffee beans we sold. Ok, maybe I did) down the street and to a nearby ally where an old blue police box stood. You know, one of those old call boxes where they'd hold a criminal until the police came or they'd ring the cops up.

"Why am I here?" I asked. I had started to wonder if I was putting my trust in a crazy person. Who was I kidding? Of course I was.

He leaned against the doors of the box and rapped his knuckles on the blue wood. "How would you like to go on a trip?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "In a box."

"Yes. No!" He corrected himself. "It just _looks_ like a box. It's my ship."

Up went the eyebrow. "Your ship is a police box."

"It's a TARDIS." He took note of my expression and must have decided to clarify. "Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space."

I braced myself and strode forward to get a better look. "Time? As in a time travel?" I circled the box with a frown. He couldn't be serious. "A ship that travels in time and space?" I placed a hand on the box and it felt like ordinary wood to me. A ship made of wood. Maybe I _had_ gotten shot in the shop and this was all a hallucination from blood loss.

"Oh, you catch on quick, Lois Lane." I dared to glance at him to see he had the door open and was standing in the door way. He held out a hand. "What do you say?"

I could have scoffed at him. Maybe I should have. But the look on his face... maybe it was the eyes. Older than he looked. Older than anyone I'd ever met, including the general. Older, sadder. Lonely even. Loneliness I could understand, though I'd never admit it to anyone.

I took the hand and as soon as he pulled me through the doors, I knew things would never be quite the same again. "If this is a put on-" I began only to find myself speechless once inside.

The police box was small on the outside, not much bigger than a phone booth really. The inside however... It was huge. I had found myself in an impossibly large dome shaped room. Not impossible in normalcy, but impossible to fit in such a small box. There were organic looking columns and in the center of the room was a large circular pedestal with all sorts of controls of various designs divided into several sections. In the middle of it was a central column that went straight to the ceiling and was glowing green as were some of the panels on the pedestal.

I walked forward to get a better look; barely registering the fact the Doctor had closed the door. I ran my hand along the side of the pedestal, after deciding that it was a control console, and I swore I could feel it hum as if it were alive. Still looking around, I noticed a corridor that apparently led to other areas and I turned my attention to the Doctor who had slung his overcoat over one of the railings near the exit door. He had his hands in his pockets and I was almost positive it seemed like he was looking for approval.

"Bigger on the inside?" I asked with a grin.

"Noticed that did you?" He was grinning again like a kid with a new toy. He joined me at the console and began flipping a few switches. "So where would you like to go?"

"Surprise me." I said. If I was going to jump in, I may as well jump in head first.

That grin of his widened. "That... I can do." He flipped one more switch and the TARDIS began to shake. I had to hold on to the edge of the console to keep from falling. I noticed that the Doctor did too and I wasn't sure if it was comforting or not.

The strange sound I had heard each time he'd left the shop filled the ship and I realized each time I heard it, it was him leaving. Whatever I had gotten myself into, I had just signed on for one wild ride. I could feel it.

But hey, at least it would beat the usual summer vacation by any means.


	2. Butterflies

**Timelines & Bylines:** Butterflies.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. DC, Warner Brothers, the estates or what not of Siegel and Shuster, the CW, and the BBC own everything. Doesn't it suck?  
**Summary:** The Doctor takes Lois on a simple relaxing trip. No, really.  
**Spoiler Warning:** Oh my god, YES. _**SPOILERS **_for the end of Series/Season 4 Doctor Who. Totally. Run away if you don't want to know.  
**Notes:** Another one in Lois's point of view.  
**Notes 2:** I'd like to say thank you to those who've given feedback in whatever form. I really appreciate it! Lavender, I didn't mean to steal! I've been working on this for over a month off and on. Sorry! And I say you write that crossover. I for one would love to read it! D, who knows what will happen when Lois is involved. Clark (and others) will be mentioned off and on, but nothing else at this point. Bloxham, I have no intentions of having Lois find out Clark's secret in this, at least not because of the Doctor. Nlal, thank you very much! I'm glad to know you enjoy my writing. I'm just sorry my muses are so blasted fickle on certain things.

* * *

_**Butterflies**_

My name is Lois Lane. I'm an army brat recently of Smallville, Kansas and I've been abducted by aliens. So that wasn't entirely accurate. It was less abducted and more invited. And it was just the one. He called himself the Doctor and his ship was a big blue phone box. Really, it wasn't as crazy as it sounded. ..Maybe it was.

The TARDIS shook as it moved and while I wanted to glare at The Doctor all I saw was this grinning idiot and I couldn't help but grin back. His crazy had to be contagious or something. Finally the TARDIS stopped with an abrupt crash and it sent me tumbling to the metal and mesh floor.

I swore and pushed myself off the floor only to have the Doctor soon at my side and helping me up. "Are landings always like that?"

"Like that?" He smiled. "Oh, no. Sometimes they can be rough."

"Are you sure you have a license to drive this thing?" I asked and gave him a shifty look. He just gave me a mischievous smile and headed for the exit doors, grabbing his brown overcoat along the way. I shook my head and followed. "That wasn't an answer!"

"No it wasn't." He said with a grin. He tapped the doors but didn't open them. "Now, what do you think is behind these doors?"

I checked my pockets to make sure I had everything and then I checked my limbs to make sure I wasn't missing anything important. Once I felt reassured I slipped my hands in my pockets. "The alley you claim we left?"

His face fell slightly. "Oh come now, Miss Lane. You can do better than that."

I pursed my lips together. Fine. Better? "PX27890. A planet where happy fluffy bunnies live and make colored eggs for Easter."

He blinked at me and shook his head. "I never really understood why your people have a rabbit delivering dyed eggs."

By now I realized he just wanted to stall for time. He was probably trying to worry me or make me impatient. ..Damn it. I _was_ impatient. I fidgeted and tried for the door, only for him to block it. "Come on! It's time for your big show and tell moment!"

"Oh, _now_ you get excited, do you?" The Doctor smirked at me. "Well, maybe I won't let you see now."

"Oh no you don't, beanpole!" His eyes widened at my name calling. "You are _not _going to play games with me. They don't call me Lois 'Mad Dog' Lane for nothing."

He stepped aside and unlocked the doors, then he let me pass even as he gave me a fishy look. I walked outside the TARDIS, giving him a mild glare and I stopped in my tracks once I got a look outside. I heard the TARDIS door close behind me as the Doctor joined me. "Mad dog? Why would they call you mad dog?"

"Why do they call you Doctor?" I countered, taking in my surroundings.

The grass was blue. _BLUE_. It was nearly the same light shade of the sky I was used to back home. Speaking of, the sky was a hazy array of clouds floating along a slightly orange hued backdrop. It looked a little like the colors you'd get during the sunrise. Sure, there was a sun in the sky, but what really caught my breath was the fact there was another planet plain and clear as day in the sky. The blue swirls of water on its surface were visible and I felt like I could touch it if I reached up. I shook my head out of my reverie and realized we were in what I thought was a park in the middle of a small town. There were buildings of various sizes, but they seemed pretty recognizable.

"Because it's my name." He responded and strode ahead.

That was probably about as true as the fact I'd one day be married to Clark Kent. As in not in a million years. "What, 'The Hairdresser' was taken?" I realized he was heading for a sidewalk nearby and I followed him, letting my need to bug him about his name lapse until later. "So what kind of person travels through time and space anyway?"

He was quiet for a minute, his hands in his pockets and me keeping in step beside him. "I'm a Time Lord."

That had my attention. "Wow, that ego must be huge." He didn't respond and I felt like I'd brought up the wrong topic. Normally I'd press but one look in those eyes of his warned me off for the moment. I wasn't ready to get into a heavy conversation with him. I mean, I barely knew him. Topic switch it was. "I can't believe I'm on another planet." I said in an attempt to lighten the mood... Only then I realized the people I could now see milling around looked, well... human. "Another planet with humans."

"Well, yes. The year is oh..." He seemed to be calculating in his head, "632986. By now humans have spread out and colonized all over the galaxy."

That made my jaw drop a little. "The future and another planet. The human race is a bunch of glorified bunnies going at it everywhere. What planet anyway?"

"Oh, it's New Amsterdam." He caught my frown. Sorry, but I wasn't impressed by the name. "It was named after Amsterdam of course. The first person to lead a colonization effort here was a scholar who never liked the name change for New York."

"So he named a planet after it." That was just…

"And in thirty years, they'll rename it to New Earth... only it'll actually be one of many New Earths. Surprisingly, this one never gets a New New York. Or even a New York actually."

"Many new-" I stepped in front of him and held out my hands to get him to stop. "Stop for a minute. Let me get this straight…" He looked at me expectantly and I sighed. "Ok, I already have it, just give me a minute to fully process. If you don't, I may have a slight mental malfunction."

The Doctor chuckled, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me down the street. "Oh, you can process later! You haven't seen anything until you've seen the local butterfly migration."

Butterfly migration? "What are you talking about?" I allowed him to drag me along while he turned a corner. Once again I was left speechless when he stopped and I nearly bumped into him. But what had my voice cut off was the sight before my eyes.

There had to be thousands of butterflies in what looked like the town square. Different shapes, sizes, colors. Their wings fluttered as they danced through the air while leaving shimmering trails in their wake. The locals were standing around in brightly colored outfits to match the butterflies and there were stands offering food and gifts to anyone willing to pay.

But to be honest, I was staring at the butterflies. If the Doctor wanted to make an impression, this was the way to go. I'd never tell anyone, but I loved butterflies. They were a reminder of my mother and the times she took me to see them in a butterfly museum when I was little. I suppose if I was told to visualize a 'happy place' it would involve butterflies.

"It's absolutely beautiful." It took me a moment to realize I had spoken. A butterfly of blue and red fluttered over to us and circled around me, leaving a trail of silver glitter to slowly fall to the ground. I lifted my hand to catch some of the silver and the butterfly took it as an invitation to land. I froze, not wanting to disturb it as its wings opened and closed.

"Every spring here on New Amsterdam the butterflies migrate here to find their mates." The Doctor explained to me. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't look up as I was transfixed on the creature in my palm. "Once they do, they fly off to, well, mate."

"They always come here?" The butterfly wandered my hand and I was able to see there was a hint of yellow on its back.

"Same day every year. No one's figured out why, so they decided to make a festival out of it." He paused. "I think this one likes you."

"I don't suppose I could take it home." I asked half heartedly while risking a glance in his direction.

He smiled and shook his head. "Not a very good idea."

"Didn't think so. It'd probably kill the global ecosystem or something." I paused and felt the tiny legs of the butterfly on my skin. "That means bringing any toys from the past or future as souvenirs are a bad idea too, huh."

"Well, that all depends on what it is, really." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't have you running around with a sonic blaster or anything."

"Like I could. The general would take it away anyway." I said with a chuckle.

Ooh. He frowned at me. He must really have a thing against the military. "Who's the general?"

I was used to the many reactions over my father's position, but I had to admit the Doctor looked so wary it made me a little unsure of myself. "My father. General Sam Lane of the United States Army."

"Is he still a two star?" The Doctor asked with sudden recognition in his eyes.

"Three actually-" I stopped and stared in shock. That really _was_ recognition from him. "How do you know him?"

"Oh, I met him years ago." He waved it off good naturally. "I was a different man back then. Long story."

"A story I expect to hear." I turned my attention back to the visitor in my hand. It looked at me and we stared at each other for a few moments before the butterfly took back into the air. I sighed wistfully. "That... was cool."

The Doctor grinned at me. "Wasn't it? What do you want to see now? The dawn of democracy in your own history? How about we stop and watch the birth of a galaxy? The gravitational pull is almost hypnotizing to watch as a planet forms."

"Actually I think I just want something to eat." He looked almost crestfallen at my mundane choice and I felt the need to explain myself. "Hey, instead of taking my lunch break, I was off helping to save the world from my former employer." Sure, I had some chocolate covered coffee beans in my pocket, but that wasn't going to be enough. "Which I never did get a last paycheck from. Damn. So now I'm hungry, jobless and broke. You're buying."

That seemed to placate him and he led me to one of the food stands. I wasn't entirely sure what to get, so I figured I'd let him do the choosing. Soon we were walking around the square eating something that tasted more like a corndog, but was apparently a bird on a stick of some kind. "So do you travel around by yourself a lot?"

He was quiet a moment as if thinking before speaking. "Sometimes. Yes. There was someone before you." I arched an eyebrow at him, silently prodding him to elaborate. "Donna."

His voice was quiet and I think he was still wounded by this Donna. "So where is she?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Oh, she's home." He reassured me, as if I'd been wondering if she was dead or something. "It...She saved the universe and all creation. She was brilliant... and it was going to kill her." He took a sip of the tea he was carrying and he seemed as if he had been speaking to himself more than anything. "So now she doesn't remember and she's at home now."

"Oh." What could I really say to that? "I'm sorry." I said quietly. An uncomfortable silence fell between us and I felt sick at that. Another planet and I just couldn't stop putting a foot in my mouth. I tossed the remains of my food stick in a trash bin as we passed it and then looped my arm through his free one at his side. I flashed him a small and hopeful smile, in an attempt to bring the good mood back. I was never good with others and their pain and I had a feeling the Doctor had a lot of it. "So, how about you explain how you met my dad."

He understood what I was doing and he seemed relieved. "Well, I'd say it was obviously before you were born. Have you ever heard of UNIT?"

I let him ramble, giving him all of my attention. I know I'd said I wasn't good with others and their pain. But give me time. I'd figure out something to do. After all, I was Lois Lane and I never gave up.


	3. Introspective

**Timelines & Bylines:** Introspective.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. DC, Warner Brothers, the estates or what not of Siegel and Shuster, the CW, and the BBC own everything. Doesn't it suck?  
**Summary:** Lois and the Doctor think about their situation.  
**Spoiler Warning:** Oh my god, YES. SPOILERS. For the end of Series/Season 4. Totally. Run away if you don't want to know.  
**Notes:** Third person view this time. Mhm.  
**Notes 2: **Thanks again for the feedback! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Things got in the way of it. And Lavender, if Lois seemed/seems like River Song, it's just by accident. I did like that character though.

* * *

_**Introspective**_

Lois Lane sat in the chair opposite the control console for the TARDIS. Her light blue coat was slung over one of the railings beside a long brown overcoat whose owner was circling the console with an enormous amount of hyper active energy. She took a sip of her bottle of water that she'd managed to find on the TARDIS. They had just spent the day at a butterfly festival on another planet, something that was still settling in Lois's mind. Aliens. Time travel. It was all real. She'd been on another planet! Filled with humans... but that was beside the point.

Every so often the Doctor, who was Lois's host on this trip and owner of the TARDIS, would look over at her and smile before looking away as a haunted look bled into his eyes. She thought that maybe he was relieved on some level to see her, while at the same time terrified of her. She wondered why, but then she recalled how he was when he tried to explain his previous companion's whereabouts. Something major had happened and she only had bits and pieces of information. She hoped to get more, but only time would tell.

She tilted her head as she watched the Doctor work. He was tall (taller than her), lean, with tousled brown hair. He was wearing a brown suit with light blue pinstripes and a pair of cream colored Chucks. Usually he had the overcoat on, but it was tossed aside not long after they returned to his ship. That was another thing altogether. The TARDIS looked like an old blue police box on the outside, yet the inside was unquestionably infinite in Lois's mind. Hell, all she'd found so far besides the main console was the kitchen and a bathroom. The young woman shook her head and returned her musings to the Doctor. The Doctor. That was what he said his name was. She hadn't pressed him on more, yet anyway, but she was debating on how long she could hold out on that. Was he a cruel man? Lois wasn't sure. He had that haunted look about him every so often, one he'd quickly replace with an exuberant smile and something shiny and new to show her. If she hadn't grown up on military bases all her life, she might not have recognized it for what it all really was. There was guilt there. Survivor's guilt. Doing and seeing terrible things. She wasn't oblivious to the pain he was trying to hide, but she almost felt bad for seeing it at all.

The Doctor's voice interrupted her and she felt the seat she was on shift as he settled beside her. "Someone's deep in thought."

That was another thing, for a so called alien with a space ship; he had an Estuary English accent. It was odd, but she could roll with it. She offered him a smile and a shrug, not wanting to share her mind's working. "What makes you say that?"

He pointed to the top of her forehead with a teasing smile. "Oh, well, you get a little wrinkle in right there when you-"

She lightly swiped his hand away and rolled her eyes. "Funny. They say no one can hear you scream in space, should we test that now?" There was that flash of dark emotion in his eyes and Lois maneuvered topically. "I was wondering what's next. I mean, are you taking me back?"

The Doctor's smile which had already faltered once almost did so again. "Do you want to go? Or maybe you'd like another stop?"

"Like that's a hard choice to make." Lois snorted. This was something beyond extraordinary. This was, well, it was a word Lois had yet to find. "You know full well that I'm now hooked. So shake a leg, we're burning daylight here!"

He beamed at her and hopped off of the seat, heading straight for the console. "Now that's the reaction I was hoping for." He pushed a switch up and the circular tube in the center of the console began to glow brightly.

He'd known he had her addicted with one trip. He was too smart not to know, even if he seemed to act as if she shouldn't be there when he thought she wasn't paying attention, and Lois stuck her tongue out at his back before speaking again. "So where are we going?"

* * *

She was looking at him expectantly, he knew it. And despite the fact he knew better than to draw another person into his world, here he was, doing it again. It was his fault really. All he had intended to do was stop yet another minor cataclysmic event and he'd done so with an audience. Her blasé attitude toward him seemed to appeal to him and it surprised him so much that he'd spoken without much thought. Or maybe he just needed to admit to himself that he needed someone even if he destroyed them in the end. It was selfish of him. So much so, that he knew he should turn around and take her right back to where he found her.

Instead, he found himself flipping switches, turning dials, and attempting to set a new course for another destination. "How would you like to meet a historical figure?"

"What, you feel the need to prove this baby can time travel?" Lois responded and he glanced over at her, only to see that she was staring at him with an amused smirk. "If so, I already believe you. Future and planet, remember? But hey, if we're going to time travel to a specific place... what about the first performance of Whitesnake?"

The Doctor felt his jaw drop. "What?!" He was utterly baffled by her suggestion. She couldn't possibly be serious but her expression said otherwise. "Whitesn-What? Why?"

Her eyes narrowed at him and she folded her arms across her chest. "I happen to like Whitesnake, thanks for asking."

"You can't be serious. If need to go to a gig, you could go see-"

"Shakespeare or Oscar Wilde." She raised a hand and pointed at him. Actually, he was going to suggest Elvis or The Clash but she didn't give him a chance to do so."You've probably seen all of that already, but I bet you've never seen Whitesnake in concert."

Of course he hadn't, he liked to think he had better taste than that, but what did that have to do with anything? "Well, no, but-"

"Then why would I want to go see something you've done? Why not do something neither one of us have done? I mean, come on. Historical figures in time travel have been done to death." She smirked at him and he realized she was going to taunt him. "Or are you just as straight laced as that suit you wear?"

"I'll have you know," He growled at her as he reset the coordinates, "I happen to like rock music. Janis Joplin gave me that coat!"

"And yet that doesn't impress me." Lois smirked some more and the Doctor found it a little irritating. "So come on, spacecase. Impress me."

He turned to flip the final switch and scowled. _"Spacecase_?" When he turned back around he found her standing beside him. He hadn't even noticed her getting up. "Really, is that the best you could come up with?"

"It fits. Deal with it." The smirk turned into a smile and she punched him on the arm before sauntering away from him.

He winced at her gesture and absently rubbed his arm as the TARDIS quaked through the time vortex. "Blimey, do you have to hit so hard?"

"Don't be such a wimp. If you survived meeting the General, you can survive that."

The Doctor was starting to think he should take her home, for completely different reasons this time than before. He was about to say something but the TARDIS came to a stop, not nearly as jarring as their first trip, but enough to make him grab a railing by instinct to keep from falling. He noticed Lois doing the same before quickly running toward the doors.

She glanced back at him and gestured a thumb to the doors. "So? Is it something good?"

There was something in her eyes that made him stifle the common sense telling him to send her home. There was anticipation and desire for whatever came next in those hazel eyes, but there was loneliness just behind that. Not quite the level as his to be sure, but loneliness all the same. She needed this. If wanted to be honest with himself, _he_ needed this.

"Oh, you'd better believe it." He smiled and headed toward her, grabbing his coat off the rail as he went. "Allons-y!"

She arched an eyebrow at him when he reached the doors. "Allons-y?" He was ready to explain as he pulled his coat on but she nodded, understanding what it meant. "Allons-y. I like it."

He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Her grin was as contagious as he suspected his was at times and she took the offered arm. "We shall."

He pushed the doors of the TARDIS open and left his doubts and misery inside. No, they wouldn't be forgotten forever… but one more trip without them. Just one more. They could wait another few hours. After all, he had nothing but time.


	4. Five Times That Lois Wouldn’t Apologize…

**Timelines & Bylines:** Five Times That Lois Wouldn't Apologize… And One Time She Did.

**Summary:** Six little scenes about the title.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. DC, Warner Brothers, the estates or what not of Siegel and Shuster, the CW, and the BBC own everything. Doesn't it suck?

**Notes:** These scenes are taken from sporadic adventures of the duo. Each one is a different trip. Most of this was written while on a sugar rush so they may or may not be properly in character...

**Spoiler Warning:** Oh my god, YES. SPOILERS. For the end of Series/Season 4. Totally. Run away if you don't want to know.

* * *

**Five Times That Lois Wouldn't Apologize… And One Time She Did.**

*****ONE*****

They were running. Lois had no idea what exactly had happened. All she'd been doing was discussing women's liberation in a polite conversation. So maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk about it when visiting a male empowered society that dominated women. And it probably wasn't a good idea to try and influence some of the unhappy looking women at the diplomatic party she and the Doctor had found themselves in.

It was almost definitely a bad idea to call the man in charge an egotistical ass who only dominated woman to overcompensate his other attributes that were found lacking. It was especially bad to say such a thing with language that would have had her mother washing her mouth out with soap… It probably didn't help that Lois made sure to speak her mind while next to a microphone.

The next thing she knew, there was shouting (the phrases "Security!" and "Get her!" were used often) and the Doctor held her hand tightly in his and he had pulled her away with a single word. "Run!"

So maybe Lois knew what happened. But she sure as hell wouldn't apologize for it.

Not even for the moment when she flipped off the diplomat right before the Doctor yanked her into the safety of the TARDIS.

* * *

*****TWO*****

"What were you _thinking_?"

"To be honest, I wasn't."

"Are you absolutely mad?"

"This coming from the guy who wanders around Verulian Red Sand Beaches in his bare feet so he can let the crabs nip at his heels."

"They aren't crabs and that was only the one time."

"Says you. It's probably some kind of weird fetish you have. If you start wearing fruit hats and leather, I'm out of here."

"I'd never-"

"And if I even get so much as an inkling that you're into something disturbingly kinky like something out of the darker corners of the internet, I'm calling a lawyer."

"_What?_"

"You heard me. I'll slap a restraining order on you so fast.."

"I don't th-"

"I bet I could get the TARDIS as compensation for the trauma you caused. I mean really. What were you doing with that whip in the first place? And those pliers? God, that's just sick!"

"What are you talking about???!!"

"Beats me. I've had three cappuccinos and I was on a roll."

"All I wanted to know was why you-"

"Oh. That. It just happened. … It was one of those things."

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to apologize to the family."

"The uncle grabbed my ass. I'm pretty sure that's a big no."

"Wait, he what?"

"You heard me. Want to see the hand print?"

"WHAT?! No!"

"Okay then. Are we done?"

"..Ah. yes."

"You know, when you get frustrated you get this little twitch right around the-"

"Only when dealing with you."

"I knew I was special."

"…"

"See? There it is again."

* * *

*****THREE*****

Lois was beginning to wonder just how this nine hundred (plus) year old Time Lord had survived as long as he did. She'd only been traveling with him for a little over a month and had her life put in jeopardy over ten times. Something was wrong with this lifestyle.

Or maybe there was just something wrong with the fact she was being held at gunpoint to walk a plank. A plank. On a pirate ship. Sure, it was a space pirate ship on a planet called Dalhenthar where pirates seemed to be the norm. But it was still a little wrong.

The grimy looking captain that wasn't grimy at all but rather dashing looking had his blaster aimed at her. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"For starters, I'd like to say that your mother obviously raised an idiot. Who in their right mind would try to take over an entire colony of middle class working stiff by threatening to burn their homes to the ground? Second of all, I'd like to say that the eye patch? It looks good on you." She received a glare for that one, but she held her chin up high. Hey, the man should have ducked when she had that blaster in her hand. Glaring aside, she was smirking in proud triumph and mocking. If she was going to die, she'd get the last word. "Third, I'd just like to tell you all that you're all a bunch low life little bottom feeders who, if you put half as much effort into a legitimate career, would make twice as much money as you do now with the piracy. I mean, come on! You're hitting up stiffs that can barely pay their mortgage!" Her final words were cut off when a blaster fired at her feet. Lois's eyes narrowed at the captain. "You really need to work on that hand eye coordination."

"That's enough!" The captain shouted. He was obviously still a little peeved about his eye. "No more prattling, wench. Perhaps you apologize for your treacherous actions against me; I'll make your death quick."

"Not quick enough if I still have to hear you bitch." Lois snapped. Where the hell was the Doctor? She-- Her thoughts were cut off abruptly by the plank underneath her sliding out from under feet. She fell into the water with a splash and she struggled to keep her head above water as she struggled with her bonds. She was vaguely aware of shouting from the ship's deck and soon enough, debris from the deck started to fall over the edge. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was why someone's shoe was in the water.

She later woke up in the medlab of the TARDIS with the Doctor staring down at her with a frown. "Now this wouldn't have happened if you'd have just apologized."

"Bite me, spacecase."

* * *

*****FOUR*****

The Doctor didn't understand her at times. How hard was it for Lois to just apologize for things? The fact that he could feel the equivalent of a migraine every other day couldn't possibly be a good sign. Was it at all possible that his companion was triggering a brain tumor? His knowledge told him no, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach would argue otherwise.

If Lois had just said she was sorry then maybe she wouldn't have been put on an auction block and he wouldn't be grumbling about a deadlock seal on her chains.

He had a sinking sensation that she'd be the cause of a regeneration for him by the end of the year.

…

She probably wouldn't apologize for that either.

**

* * *

**

*****FIVE*****

"I'm not saying it."

"I didn't ask you to."

"You were thinking it."

"I was not."

"Liar."

"…Well maybe I was thinking it."

"Thought so."

"You really aren't going to say it?"

"I won't apologize for being who I am. If you don't like it you know you can drop me off at home."

"I know."

"So why don't you?"

"Because maybe I don't really want you to say it."

"Admit it; you thought I was really going to do it."

"I'll do no such thing."

"I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a killer."

"I _know_."

"So who should be the one apologizing?"

"..All right, I'm sorry. Is that better?"

"Much. So when are you teaching me to fly this baby?"

"Not in this lifetime."

"So how do I get you to regenerate again?"

* * *

*****SIX*****

Lois was quiet as the Doctor moved around the TARDIS console. The only sounds to be heard were from the movement of the ship. Every so often she was sure that the Doctor would look over at her. They'd done the unthinkable that day. An entire planet gone because of a choice they had made. It was a hard choice, one that could be considered for the greater good…

But Lois hated how that sounded. And all she felt at the moment was numb. They both had tried to avoid it... But there was no choice. And rather than let him make it alone she stood by him like a good soldier. The general would be proud. She however wasn't. She didn't look up and just stared at the small worn doll she held in her hand. "You have to do that often don't you."

The Doctor sat down next to her at her statement. "More than I'd like."

Sympathy flooded through her as did the guilt and the pain of what she had to witness. Lois's grip tightened on the doll and she could feel the tears she struggled to reign in. "I'm sorry." The last of her composure fled when the Doctor placed an arm around her.

"So am I."


	5. Tis The Season

**Timelines & Bylines:** Tis The Season.  
**Summary:** The Doctor takes Lois on a simple relaxing trip. No, really.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. DC, Warner Brothers, the estates or what not of Siegel and Shuster, the CW, and the BBC own everything. Doesn't it suck?  
**Notes:** This is a series of stories involving Lois Lane and The Doctor. This is my way of explaining why Lois is only seen 13 episodes out of season of Smallville even when plots should have her in it for logical means. This spins off after the finale of Season/Series 4 of Doctor Who. (As in New Who.) There may be 'rewrites' (rather, modified versions) of DW events to mesh the two into one reality.  
**Notes 2: **I meant to have this posted last week, but the holiday prepping took my attention. But here it is. It's Christmas day here, so it still counts! I think.  
**Spoiler Warning:** Oh my god, YES. SPOILERS. For the end of Series/Season 4 and the 2008 Christmas Special. Totally. Run away if you don't want to know.

* * *

Christmas was not a holiday I enjoyed these days. To be perfectly honest, I hadn't enjoyed Christmas since I lost my mother. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't the worst thing in the world, and I still decorated, but still. I didn't really celebrate it. I just didn't feel it.

My inability to celebrate Christmas properly made me miss the Doctor. I didn't know why really, I just did. I spent my summer travelling with him, through the stars, time, to Disney World... Oh, we saved the world a couple of times too. Good times. But after a while, sometimes a person needed a break. Just to breathe and stop running. Just for a few minutes. Only it was months in my case, and not by choice. So here I was, back in Smallville, helping out with Mr. Kent's run for senator.

Honestly, I told him to come back. I did. But I hadn't heard from him in months and that... that worried me. It wasn't as if I said I never wanted to travel with him again. I just had- Had what? Responsibilities? At the time, I hadn't had anything. Sure, now I did, but... did he think I was blowing him off? I hoped not. I don't know why I wanted the break. Damn. I did miss him.

"Lois... what are you doing?"

I looked up from my thoughts and noticed Mrs. Kent giving me a curious look. I had forgotten I was in the Kent's kitchen and going over some of the plans I had made up for Mr. Kent's campaign. I plastered a smile on my face and tried to cover up my vacant moment by downing some of my coffee, which unfortunately was cold by now. Damn. "Just looking over-"

"Lois, you've been staring at the same page for thirty minutes." Mrs. Kent said with that motherly tone of hers. She plucked the mug out of my hand even as I protested, but she was already fixing me a fresh cup. "Is there something wrong?" she asked when she joined me at the table with fresh caffeine.

"It's no-" She was giving me one of those looks that said she wasn't going to buy anything but the truth. It made me wonder if all mothers were genetically bred with that ability. "It's just, I met this guy over the summer and I haven't heard from him in a while."

A spark of light appeared in Mrs. Kent's eyes as she sipped her coffee. "Is he special?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea." I mumbled and nodded. "I mean, not in a romantic way or anything. He kind of became my best friend and we traveled around. I needed a break so I came back and he never contacted me again."

"Did you try calling him?" She asked me with a frown.

"He doesn't have a phone." Or did he? He never did tell me if he did. "He's one of those people who go where the wind takes him."

"Are you worried about him?"

"Of course I'm worried about him!" I replied instantly. Mrs. Kent looked a little taken aback at my tone. Oops. I shook my head. "Sorry. It's just that he has a tendency to find trouble too. If I'm not there to get him out of it, who will be?"

"If that's the case, then why did you come back?" She was all concerned for me now.

"I don't know," I replied with all honesty. "I just... things happened... but I guess... I just felt like I should be back here. I know it sounds crazy. I just wish I knew why I felt that way."

The back door opened and in walked Clark. He took one look at me and that teasing yet exasperated smirk appeared on his face. "Lois. What are you doing here?"

"The apartment's being fumigated and your mom said I could stay here." I said as innocently as I could. Mrs. Kent gave me a disapproving frown at my lie but she didn't say anything.

Clark let out a laugh that quickly died on his lips. "..You're not kidding are you."

I smirked at him and finished the last of my coffee. "I'm as serious as your fashion sense." I stood up from my seat and smiled at Mrs. Kent even as Clark gave me a withering look. "Thanks for putting up with me tonight."

She smiled at me and rose from the table, "I didn't put up with you. You know if you ever-"

"I know." I cut her off, not wanting my life dished out in front of Clark. "I appreciate it." She walked with me toward the door once I finished gathering my stuff.

"Are you coming for Christmas dinner?" She asked as I opened the door. I could see Clark's expression of horror. It was nice to know he cared. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"I don't think so. I'm not really big on Christmas gatherings," I started to say, because let's face it; I didn't want to be an extra wheel at the perfect Kent & Lang holiday special. "Besides; I think I want to see about getting in touch with my friend."

At first I could tell she was going to protest my dinner refusal, but at the mention of the Doctor, though not by name, she backed off. But she did so with that 'I know what you're doing' look. We said our goodbyes and as I headed down the porch steps, I could hear Clark's sigh of relief at the fact I _wasn't_ staying there. Ok, I couldn't actually hear him sigh, but I knew him well enough to know his reaction.

The drive back to the Talon was uneventful. The only thing of notice was that the Hubbard family's yard looked like Father Christmas had decided to explode all over their lawn. I felt a sense of peace when I finally entered the dark building where my apartment lay. I headed up the stairs to the door and sighed as I put my key into the hole. I was going over the ways I might try reaching the Doctor. If all else failed, maybe I could risk talking to the General about him. …Yeah, now was a good time to erase that idea from any option list.

The minute I entered my apartment, I knew something was off. For one thing, the lights on my Christmas tree were on. I knew for a fact that I'd had them turned off when I left. I was ready to grab something for a weapon when a shadow walked into view. It was attached to a very familiar figure dressed in a suit and a brown overcoat.

The Doctor stood there with a smile on his face and gave him a shifty look in return. I wasn't going to make this easy for him. "You said come and get you in a few days."

My eyes widened. "Days? It's been months!"

He had the decency to look sheepish. "Yes, well... for you... only... well, alright a while for me too. Went a little too far. Then there was some Cybermen, Christmas, and then River, ah... nevermind. It's complicated." He rolled along past explanation land into sidetrack central. "Came back as soon as I could, then I had to track down where you were living... a coffee shop? Really? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, blimey. You and coffee..."

"Despite what you keep insisting, I do _not _have an addiction." I held my chin up high walked over to him. I kicked him lightly on the shin.

"Ow!" He exclaimed with a look of shock as he hopped back and then bent over to rub his leg. "What was that for?"

"For being late." I snapped at him. "I was worried about you! I mean, god! You know full well what kind of trouble you get into, and you- Wait, Cybermen at Christmas?"

That grin of his returned and I was enveloped in a hug that I was not only glad to receive but happy to return. Scary, wasn't it? "Oh, I definitely missed you."

"Yeah, well... you know I missed you too. And to think, you came just in time for Christmas... lacking the Cybermen, I hope."

He let me go and I saw the wistful look on his face. "Yes, well... Not much for Christmas."

I nodded. "Yeah, me either." There was a comfortable yet uncomfortable silence between us. "Want to go on a holiday?"

That immediately brightened his mood and held out his arm for me to accept, which I did. "Why, Miss Lane, you've read my mind. Where do you think we should go?"

"Some place with running. I could use a little exercise." I paused, as there was always running involved with him. "And somewhere where the sky is purple and the water is perfect and crystal clear."

He led me back the way I came, my arm looped with his. He paused long enough to shut off my lights with his sonic screwdriver, causing me to mutter the phrase 'show off'. "I have the perfect place. Warm weather and the water shines like sapphires when the moons, there's four of them, reflect off the water's surface."

"Sounds like a plan." On the way out, he was leading me toward the back exit of the Talon that led to the alley; I slid a hand into my pocket and felt a small wrapped package I'd been carrying around for days, just in case. So I was slightly sentimental. Once in the alley, I was greeted by the wonderfully familiar sight of the TARDIS parked in the darkness. Oh, she was beautiful. So much so, that I separated from the Doctor and bolted for her. The doors were closed and I pulled out the key I wore on a chain around my neck. He'd given me a key to the TARDIS about three weeks before I left and I could only hope he didn't change the locks.

"Well?" I heard his voice behind me. "Go on then. It's not like I changed the locks."

I stuck my tongue out at him, entirely too childish but he deserved it. "I hate when you know what I'm thinking."

He chuckled even as I unlocked the door. "No you don't. You actually find it refreshing and free."

"Not as refreshing of a feeling as I'll get from smacking a Time Lord upside his head." The familiar interiors of the TARDIS greeted me and I let out a content sigh.

"I'm starting to wonder why I missed you."

"You missed the fact that when we run from everything, I can actually keep up with you without breaking a sweat."

"We don't run from everything!" He denied and walked ahead of me toward the console. "We didn't run from the butterflies of New Amsterdam. And technically you didn't run in Ashanvare Four."

I removed my coat and tossed to the side, before heading over to the lonely seat and making myself comfortable. "Oh, you're right. My consciousness was trapped in a _jar _while that little body thief was running around in _my _body." I snorted. "Not to mention he-"

Switches were flipped, knobs were turned. "You're never going to let me forget that one are you?"

"It was the third time someone other than me did something in my body." I threw my hands up into the air. "Third!"

He turned toward me and pointed a finger at me. "Now, wait just a minute, those other times were before I met you. You can't put that on me."

"I could too; I just wouldn't have any validity to them."

"Remind me why I put up with you." The Doctor sighed.

I flashed one of my brighter and confident grins. "Because you need Lois Lane. Everyone does. What can I say? I'm brilliant."

"You've been around me too long." He muttered with a slight laugh.

I shook my head at him. "No, I haven't been around you long enough." I wasn't going to bullshit him or coddle him. The brooding Time Lord with guilt issues may have been a large part of him, but it wasn't all he was and I knew it. He couldn't do to me anything the General already hadn't with his own alienation and militaristic techniques of parenthood. Even if I was just another stop in his ever growing family of companions across time and space, I'd accept it and all that it entailed.

I got one of his blinding grins for that. It was honest, good, and just so... _Him _when he was happy and I realized that I couldn't think of a better way to spend my holiday.


	6. Lamentation

**Timelines & Bylines:** Lamentation.  
**Summary:** The Doctor visits Lois after the events in the Smallville episode "Reckoning" and after the Doctor Who episode "Planet of the Dead".  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. DC, Warner Brothers, the estates or what not of Siegel and Shuster, the CW, and the BBC own everything. Doesn't it suck?  
**Spoiler Warning:** Oh my god, YES. SPOILERS. For the end of Series/Season 4 of Doctor Who. Totally. Run away if you don't want to know. In fact, expect spoilers at any time from all of the Tenth Doctor's run. It's easier that way. Spoilers for Season 5 of Smallville.

**Notes:** I miss David Tennant's Doctor already.  
Oh, yeah, this is in third person.

* * *

Lois stared at her phone as she sat on the cold steps to the back exit of the Talon. It was freezing but she barely noticed the cold as she sat there, her black coat wrapped around her as the snow slowly fell. Today.. today had been a bad day. Even so, she still had yet to hit that button and call. She needed to escape. She needed to get away. She needed-

"A bit cold, isn't it?"

She knew that voice. Oh she knew it so well by now and every time she heard that accent she felt as if maybe she had more of a place in this world than she'd ever thought. Lois looked up as she slid her phone into her pocket and found herself staring up at the tall lean form of the Doctor. He wore his brown pinstripe suit that day with his overcoat on and stood there as if nothing could ever touch him. But all anyone had to do was look into those eyes of his to know that wasn't true. They saw everything. One could fear it and rightly so. But somehow Lois couldn't. All she needed to know was that he was alone even when he had her and others like her. At the moment though, his eyes were filled with concern. For what, she wondered. For her? It wasn't her loss. She offered him one of her 'smile like you mean it' smiles. To be honest she hadn't expected him to be here, especially when she hadn't even seen him since their holiday for the holidays. "You know me, I'll do anything to be able to enjoy a good cup of coffee, even if it means numbing myself to the point where all I'll feel is that burning caffeine running through my system."

The Doctor sat down beside her with an expression to match her own, "Well, then I'll assume that this seat isn't taken then." The faux cheerfulness faded and the concern returned. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lois gave him a tired look. Oh, she wanted to cry, but she had yet to do so. "It happens."

"Yes.. yes it does. But it doesn't make it any less painful. Not for you." He was no longer looking at her and it almost seemed as if he were talking to himself. "Not for any of us."

Lois watched him and she wrapped her arms around herself, less out of the need for warmth and more for the desire to move. She let out a scoff. "I shouldn't be like this though."

He was genuinely confused by her comment, "Why not?"

"He wasn't even mine to lose."

"Wasn't he?" The Doctor stared hard at her and she wanted to look away from that piercing gaze. "You told me that he accepted you. That he believed in you more than your own father did. I'd say that was enough reason to be upset."

"Every once in awhile, I'd wish that I had a dad like that." Lois said softly. "But then I'm not exactly daughter of the year material."

"Don't you dare." He growled at her, startling Lois from her morose thoughts. "Don't you dare tear yourself down simply because you don't feel as if you've earned the right to mourn. You are magnificent. He saw it. I see it." His tone softened and a slip of humor could be heard. "And you know if _I_ see it, you _must _be doing something right."

Lois found herself leaning closer to the Doctor and she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. "You didn't have to come."

"Yes I did."

His voice was soft and she eyed him cautiously. She wanted to grill him and find out what he was thinking. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let him get away with the one armed hug he was now giving her. "Thank you for showing up."

His mouth was agape in shock. "Where else would I be?"

"I don't know, discovering some planet in the midst of an evolutionary change or exploring the Tomb of Freedon Nadd."

"That's Star Wars." He dryly replied. "Nice try though." The Doctor glanced back at the Talon behind them. "Ready to go inside?"

Lois shook her head. "Not really." She risked a look at him and frowned. "Are you alright?"

He smiled at her but it failed to reach his eyes. "I'm fantastic. I'm here with you."

She snorted back a laugh. "Yeah, as if that line ever worked on me." When he didn't even smirk at that she went quiet. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor was still and Lois wondered if he was even aware he was still there. He could feel the anxious knot in his stomach and the desire to suddenly go into a rage. "A song has ended." He wanted to say that _his _song was ending. To tell her he needed to be here as much for him as for her. Four knocks and it would end. First the Ood and then Carmen. It wasn't a coincidence. But he held his tongue. He would _not _go without a fight and oh what a fight it would be.

Her brow furrowed, confused by his words. There was more meaning to that than he implied. She was about to reply, but he had already hopped to his feet and was now standing in front of her. He silently offered her his hand with an expectant look. Lois fought the urge to slap it away and demand that he elaborate on such a cryptic statement. That he should just come out and tell her what was wrong... Instead she accepted it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She was tired and her heart was heavy enough at the moment. "I need to get out of here." She told him. Maybe if they were gone and surrounded by the comfort of the TARDIS he'd be more open and she would feel something besides loss.

The Doctor, with Lois's hand still in his, led the two of them down the alley and to a dark corner where the TARDIS sat waiting. The air was thick with sorrow and Lois was sure that it Jonathan Kent wasn't the only person being mourned. She squeezed the Doctor's hand as he pushed the door of the TARDIS open. He squeezed back but didn't face her until they were inside the ship. And when he did, the smile still didn't reach his eyes.

But for now, Lois pretended that it did. For his sake and for hers.


End file.
